gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Jun 20, 2017
With this update, our main focus is to improve balance, solve some of the major issues that were affecting gameplay and adjust the prices for milling common and rare cards. Additionally, some cards will be subject to a limited-time refund (5 days) in the form of an increase in the amount of Scraps awarded for milling them (note, however, that milling the Premium versions of these cards will not award Meteorite Powder): *Ithlinne *Clan Brokvar Hunter *Vicovaro Novice *Imperial Golem *Commando Neophyte *Vicovaro Medic *Tibor Eggebracht *Fire Elemental *Dol Blathanna Protector *Drought *Mahakam Guard *Queensguard *Peter Saar Gwynleve *Kayran *Barclay Els *Roach *Ragh Nar Roog *Savage Bear *Impera Enforcers *Ciri *Wyvern *Reaver Hunter *Celaeno Harpy *Cahir *Rainfarn *Villentretenmerth Check out the full list of changes here: Neutral/General *Added Regressing tag to King of Beggars. *Adjusted opponent decks in Leader challenges. *Changed Drought's Damage value from 3 to 2. *Changed Ragh Nar Roog's Damage value from 3 to 2. *Added Special tag to Immune Boost. *Added Special tag to Overdose. *Roach Power changed from 5 to 4.Roach will now only be played from your Deck when you play a Gold Unit from your Hand. *When Gaunter O'Dimm's Gamble ends in a tie, both players will draw cards. *Ciri Power changed from 7 to 5. *Sarah Power changed from 7 to 8. *Johnny Power changed from 5 to 7. *Vesemir Power changed from 6 to 7. *Villentretenmerth Power changed from 6 to 4. Northern Realms *Added Crewmen 1 to Kaedweni Sergeant. Kaedweni Sergeant will not Boost Disloyal Units now. Kaedweni Sergeant is now Agile. *John Natalis Power changed from 10 to 8. John Natalis will no longer Weaken self for each Unit affected. *Foltest Power changed from 4 to 5. Foltest will not Boost Disloyal Units. *Reinforced Ballista Power changed from 4 to 6. *Redanian Knight Power changed from 5 to 6. *Reinforced Siege Tower Power changed from 5 to 6. *Ves Power changed from 6 to 7. *Bloody Baron Power changed from 4 to 6. *Dijkstra Power changed from 4 to 3. *Added Crewmen 1 to Blue Stripes Scout *Priscilla will now shuffle into the deck instead of being put on the bottom of it. *Reaver Hunter will no longer buff copies in the Graveyard. Reaver Hunter Power changed from 6 to 4. *Thaler's ability is no longer optional. *Pavetta Power changed from 5 to 7. *Aretuza Adept Power changed from 3 to 4. *Radovid Power changed from 3 to 4. Radovid will now toggle Lock instead of always applying it. *Odrin Power changed from 4 to 5. *Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry Power changed from 2 to 3. Monsters *Removed Griffin's Brave ability. Griffin Power changed from 6 to 8. *Nekker Power changed from 2 to 3. *Arachas Behemoth Power changed from 5 to 6. *Vran Warrior Power changed from 4 to 5. *Katakan Power changed from 4 to 5. *Shadow Power changed from 6 to 7. *Water Hag will not activate abilities triggered on Consume. *Kayran Power changed from 10 to 8. *Changed Unseen Elder Power from 4 to 5. *Nithral's ability will now only increase the Damage done by Frost on the opponent's side. *Frightener will now pull 1 target Unit to the same row on the opposite side instead of pushing 2 Units. *Foglets will now be destroyed when the last Fog is cleared from the Board. *Draug Damage now ignores Armor. *Removed Fire Elemental's Brave ability. *Dagon Power changed from 7 to 6. *Removed Brave from Wyvern. Wyvern damage value changed from 2 to 3. *Celaeno Harpy Power changed from 5 to 4. Scoia'tael *Dol Blathanna Protector will not be buffed by Gold cards played. Dol Blathanna Protector Power changed from 4 to 2. *Vrihedd Sappers Power changed from 6 to 7. *Ele'yas Power changed from 8 to 9. *Saesenthessis Power changed from 6 to 7. *Ithlinne Power changed from 2 to 4. *Francesca Power changed from 4 to 6. *Vrihedd Dragoon will not buff Disloyal Units in the Hand. *Dwarven Mercenary can now also move opposing Units (but not Boost them). *Removed Armor from Commando Neophyte. Commando Neophyte Power changed from 6 to 7. *Removed Elf tag from Hawker Support. *Changed the value of Mahakam Guard's Boost for Dwarves from 5 to 4. *Barclay Els will no longer play Gold Dwarves. *Dol Blathanna Trapper Power changed from 4 to 5. *Morenn Power changed from 5 to 6. *Vrihedd Officer Power changed from 5 to 7. *Milva Power changed from 8 to 9. *Vrihedd Brigade Power changed from 4 to 6. *Vrihedd Vanguard Power changed from 3 to 4. *Blue Mountain Commando Power changed from 2 to 3. Nilfgaard *Fringilla Vigo Power now set to 1 when Spying. *John Calveit Power changed from 4 to 3. John Calveit's ability will now trigger before Imperial Golems are deployed. *Cahir Power changed from 5 to 4. *Rainfarn Power changed from 6 to 4. *Imperial Golem Power changed from 3 to 2. *Vicovaro Novice Power changed from 3 to 1. *Emhyr var Emreis Power changed from 3 to 4. *Peter Saar Gwynleve Power changed from 6 to 4. *Added Doomed tag to Vicovaro Medic. *Tibor Eggebracht Power changed from 10 to 8. *Mangonel Power changed from 5 to 6. Skellige *Added Veteran to Donar an Hindar. Donar An Hindar Power changed from 5 to 6. *Impera Enforcers will now consider the top card in your Deck, not just the top Unit. *Clan an Craite Warcrier now Weakens self by 1 instead of 2 for each Unit affected. *Berserker Marauder Power changed from 5 to 6. *Clan an Craite Warrior Power changed from 8 to 9. *Jutta an Dimun Power changed from 11 to 12. *Removed Veteran from Clan Brokvar Hunter. Added Regressing tag to Clan Brokvar Hunter. *Savage Bear Power changed from 4 to 6. Savage Bear's ability will now trigger after the Units it will affect trigger their Deploy abilities. *Removed Veteran from Queensguard. Queensguard Power changed from 3 to 4. *Draig Bon-Dhu's ability is now optional. *Hjalmar will now spawn Lord of Undvik on the far left side of the opposite row. *Udalryk's ability is no longer optional. *Savage Bear will no longer Damage Enemies while having 0 Power. *War Longship Power changed from 5 to 6. *Clan Dimun Pirate Captain Power changed from 4 to 5. *Kambi Power changed from 3 to 1. *Hemdall Power changed from 12 to 11. *King Bran Power changed from 3 to 4. *Svanrige Power changed from 5 to 6. Game Fixes *Fixed issue with Nithral's armor displaying an incorrect value (3 instead of 2). *Updated Vrihedd Brigade's tooltip to match its ability. *Fixed the issue whereby Disloyal Agile Units (e.g. Letho of Gulet) couldn't be played on rows other than Melee. *Sheldon Skaggs' ability fixed to reflect his tooltip (he Boosts instead of Strengthening). *Fixed Dwarven Skirmisher's tooltip to match his ability. *Fixed an issue whereby Ambassador would Boost Units by 12 instead of 10 when activated by Vicovaro Novice. *Fixed an issue whereby Meteorite Powder would be consumed when replaying the Card Crafting tutorial. *Fixed an issue with milling Clan Brokvar Archer x4. *Fixed an issue with King Bran's carousel displaying the wrong number of cards to discard. *Fixed the issue with Lord of Undvik being present in Dagon's deck in challenges. *Fixed an issue whereby changing the console language on PS4 before signing in would result in the game getting stuck on "Inventory loaded." *First King Bran and Dagon challenges should now launch properly. *Fixed an issue whereby Daerlan Foot Soldiers wouldn't draw a card if they were killed with Morenn or Savage Bear. *Fixed an issue with connecting during sign in resulting in a "Service interrupted. Please verify your connection." error. *Fixed an issue whereby the Collection would show some resources gained from milling when no spare cards to mill were available. *Fixed improper descriptions of Assire var Anahid's and Nenneke's carousels. *Fixed an issue with some cards becoming invisible. *Fixed an issue with transmuted Premium triptych cards always showing up as the first one from the left. *Fixed an issue causing Out of Sync errors during multiplayer matches. *Fixed an issue whereby users were forced to change game language both in GOG and later in-game. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause the game to get stuck after Round 2. *Numerous tooltip fixes and improvements. *Some small gameplay fixes and adjustments. New Scraps award values for milling cards of the following rarities: *Common - 10 Scraps *Premium Common - 10 Scraps *Rare - 20 Scraps *Premium Rare - 20 Scraps" *Scraps Awards for Purchased Kegs *Players who purchased Card Kegs with real money and opened said Kegs prior to the release of this patch will be awarded 30 Scraps for each Keg thus purchased and opened. External links *Official patch notes forum post Category:Updates